Applications and/or objects thereof commonly operate by receiving a user's operating directions in various circumstances. Instructions are then executed to effect the operation of an application and/or object thereof based on user's operating directions. Hence, applications and/or objects thereof are reliant on the user to direct their behaviors. Commonly employed application and/or object thereof operating techniques lack a way for a system to learn operation of an application and/or object thereof and enable autonomous operation of an application and/or object thereof.